


all your burdens, like your body, are mine

by nbspandam



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: Edmond is burdened by the weight of what he must do. An old friend, perhaps his only friend, offers to help.





	all your burdens, like your body, are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta finish what you started, and I started this like... Earlier this year? Super late last year? Either way, it's done! And I'm very pleased to be the first in this fandom that seems to consider the relationship between our dear Edmond and the demon keeping his body in impeccable condition. 
> 
> Hope the read's enjoyable!

_ My friend, you are weary. _

“Is that not always the case?” Edmond asks in a whisper, resting the back of his hand against his forehead. “Everything has drained me. I am left to grasp at whatever is left to remain standing, and even then I need your aid.”

_ With our pact, I carry your burden until its completion. Nothing is exempt from this, my friend.  _

“Until its completion… Until the promised day, where everything comes to an end, I am yours to serve. Correct?” 

_ Correct. _

He lets out a deep sigh, lowering his hand from his face as he opens his eyes. There’s an exhaustion settled in him, deeper than even the demon has reached. It’s a heavy, arduous weight that keeps him still, and for just a moment, he wants it gone. Any relief would be welcome to him now. 

_ Will you allow me to soothe your woes, just this once? _

“You will be given your dues after all is done. If you vow to not encroach upon that which isn’t yet yours, then you may proceed.” Edmond murmurs, closing his eyes again. 

_ Then, proceed I will. _

The ice cold presence that keeps his body in one piece seems to reverberate through his crystalline body like a vibration of sound, but nothing reaches his ears. His vision grows dark, his limbs going limp even as his other senses stay in place. All is silent, save for every breath that leaves his lungs. 

_ So tense, even in spirit. My friend, are you afraid of me? _

“Would it not be unwise to trust you blindly?” he responds, causing his friend to laugh.   
It echoes like a drum inside of his skull, but it’s softer than even the faintest of whispers. It is a wholly incomprehensible oxymoron of a thing, and he finds himself intrigued even after all these years they’ve spent together. 

_ You have already entrusted this body to me. Allow me to make use of it for your sake, my dear friend.  _

“What will you do with it, then? Surely you have something in mind.”

As he speaks those words, his body rises from its seat, settling instead on his bed.    
His hands find purchase with ease as they take off his clothes piece by piece. His nails snag on the finer fabrics, but the demon hardly cares. They can always replace them, can’t they?

_ I will ease your tensions. Soothe your pain. Lighten your heart, just for tonight. My friend, I will take such good care of you.  _

“Do you promise to wake me when morning comes?”

_ I do. Of course I do. _

That is all Edmond needs to hear, as he is eased into letting go. With the promise that he will be able to return, the reins are handed over to the one being that had cared for him when he had been utterly lost to the world. His friend, his ally, and his confidant. The only one who truly knows the entire truth. 

His head meets the soft fabric of his pillows, lowered like it’s a fragile thing. He’s lost track of where his hands wander, senses cutting off as if to hide it from him. But his body still feels the chill, even as it makes way for an ever intensifying heat. It spreads from within all the way out to his frozen blue skin, and he finds himself breathing harder. He no longer feels cold, all he can feel is this all encompassing warmth. It cradles every part of him.

_ You need only breathe, my friend. I will take care of the rest. _

And breathe he does, petrified lungs moving as though they are still made of flesh. Edmond Dantes takes in as much of a breath as he can, his already obscured eyes fluttering shut in response to the unwavering push and pull of none other than the half that makes him whole. 

How his own hands, equally pristine and cold as ice as they are, can feel so soft is a mystery he can’t bring himself to even want to unravel. He doesn’t want the magic to fade. He wants this to stay. For as long as he can have it. 

In the silence of his room, Edmond can hear his own voice so clearly, breathless and wanting. With every sound, he swears he hears his friend as well, in complete tandem with himself. 

"Are you feeling this too?" he asks, and the warmth within surges as if in response. 

_ Yes. All that is yours is mine as well. Every part of you is a part of me. We are a shared existence now, and a shared experience is what we shall have.  _

A gasp leaves his lips as his hands finally graze against the strongest source of the heat flowing through him, his body moving under the command of his dear friend. Every quiet moan, every stifled cry, is conducted by him as if it's music. 

_ You're such a beautiful man, Edmond. Laid out before me, beneath me, your allure draws me in again and again.  _

His own hand cups the side of his face, the other leaving him to tremble from a pleasure he didn't even know he could still feel. 

_ I adore you so, my dear friend. Your unwavering desires, your conviction to see it all through, your acceptance of me, I love it all. But above all, I love you the most, Edmond.  _

Tears spill from his eyes, slowly but without pause. His hand reaches to wipe them away, the warmth he's treated with never abating. It continues without end. He has never felt so loved. Not in many, many years. 

_ You needn't say a word. Just listen, and feel. Feel all of us. _

\---

Edmond wakes when morning comes, just as he'd been promised. He rises from the sheets of his bed, gingerly wiping away the last remnants of a night he won't soon forget. There is nothing but peace in the time it takes for him to get ready for the day. 

The presence of his friend is only a faint hum in the very back of his mind, presumably just as sated as he is. He smiles. 

He will hold out, until all of his plans come to fruition. His dear friend by his side.


End file.
